He IS As Cute As A Pushkin
by NorthmansProgeny09
Summary: What if Logan went after Rory as she walked away after they got into the argument when Anna was at the FroYo Social?  Rated T.  It's a oneshot unless I get reviews that want otherwise.


He IS As Cute As A Pushkin

One-shot unless you want otherwise.

Set during the 5th Season, "Not As Cute As A Pushkin" where Logan and Rory are talking after Anna walked away to "go to the fro-yo social." What would've happened if Logan would've walked after her after she walked away from the argument?

Rating: T

Pairing: Rogan

* * *

"Are you going to come Logan?" Anna asked him, wondering and hoping the exceptionally cute blonde would hang around a little longer.

"Aw," he sighed. "I'm not sure how well I'll be walking here in a minute Anna." He looked sideways at Rory, like he was waiting on her to basically kill him.

"Oh," said Anna, trying to hide her disappointment. "Okay. Bye." She grabbed her bag as she stood up and quietly walked away from the scene that was about to erupt.

Logan then looked at Rory once he was done watching Anna walk away, making sure she didn't look back, and he noticed the deathly look she was giving him. "That's not a good look," he said to her, and some to his self.

"I have no words!" Rory said to him, looking away, and clearly irritated.

"It was just a joke!" he said in his defense, trying to cheer her up a little.

Then she shot up, tucking her hair behind her ear in the process, obviously about to go on a rant. "Oh, no wait," she said. "I thought of some: jerk, ass, arrogant, inconsiderate, mindless, frat-boy, lowlife, butt-faced miscreant!" She ran out of names to call him after mindless as you can definitely see.

"'Butt-faced miscreant?'" Logan said to her incredulously.

"Why would you do something like that?" she said to him, completely ignoring his last statement.

"I'm sorry," he said, trying not to laugh. "'Butt-faced miscreant'"?

"Here I am," she said, ignoring him again, "trying to show Anna what college like is really like-"

"That is what college life is really like!" he interrupted, ever so slightly mad.

"Maybe your college life, not mine!" she said. "That was my class, Logan. That was my professor who decides my grades and you made me look ridiculous to him." She was getting more and more worried and mad by the minute.

"No," he said. "I made me look ridiculous to him." Logan was trying so hard to defend himself without pissing her off more.

"Oh," Rory said, talking to him like he was stupid. "You don't think he thinks I was a part of it?" She proceeded to give him a "Don't-act-like-you-don't-know-what-I'm-saying" sort of look.

"I'll talk to him," he said trying to calm her down… plus he didn't like the look she was giving him at this particular moment. "I'll tell him you're an innocent by-stander."

"The whole class was in a frenzy the entire time," she told him, basically trying to change the subject. "We never got back to what we were talking about."

"There's another class next week!" he said, coming to the defense again. (God, he's good.)

Rory scoffed at his comment. "I know that classes and the paper and Yale in general mean nothing to you," she said, "but it means something to me. Professor Bell's course is only six weeks long and you blew one of those weeks for me." She began to worry how this was going to affect her grade. Well, worry more than she was. "I won't get that week back."

"Look," Logan said to her, again trying to calm her down. "You want a close and personal time with Bell, my dad knows him. He'll arrange-"

"Please stop talking!" she interrupted him, clearly sick of arguing when it was going nowhere.

"I'm sorry you're so bent out of shape," he apologized. "I didn't mean to upset you!"

"Anna thinks that Yale is just a big joke," she said, changing the subject again.

"If Anna thinks that Yale is just a big joke after spending five minutes with you, then she was always gonna think that Yale was just a big joke," he said, winning, again. "Relax."

Rory sighed. She was sick of this. "You and me," she said, "very different people. I have to go."

"To the fro-yo social?" he asked her, not wanting her to leave.

"Yes," she said annoyed, but strangely, not wanting to leave. "I have to go to the fro-yo social." She hesitated. "And yes, I do realize how incredibly stupid that just sounded. Excuse me."

Logan watched her walk away, and then thought about something for a minute. Once he realized something, he also got up… and he ran after her.

Rory had already gotten out the doors of the dining hall and around the corner. She started walking in the direction of the fro-yo social, when all of a sudden she was spun around.

"Logan, wha-" she started to say, but she was cut off by slight pain and the coldness of the wall suddenly on her back.

"You know I said I'm sorry, right?" he said to her.

She only nodded, lost for words. She was confused, and oddly comfortable. Wondering what was going to happen, she nodded again, signaling for him to go on.

"You know how you said that you and I were completely different people?" he asked her. He couldn't help but look at her like she was his. He had to keep reminding his self that she wasn't.

Again, she could only nod. She couldn't help but notice incredibly close they were. His legs were almost intertwined with his, his chest had hers pinned fully up against his, their hands were laced together almost seeming like they were glued, and his face was centimeters away from hers. She wanted to close her eyes but she just couldn't look away from him.

"Well," he said, "if we're two completely different people then why do we both feel like this?"

She shot him a confused look. "Like what, Lo-" but she was cut off by his lips on hers. She was completely shocked. She couldn't even think. After a few seconds of aftershock, she couldn't think of any reason not to, so she kissed him back.

It was all soft and gentle at first. His lips grazed hers, and she grazed his back. They let go of each others hands and tried to pull each other closer if that were at all possible. Her hands pushed through his hair, making it messier than it already was. His left hand pushed her towards him using her lower back, and his right hand wrapped around the back of her neck.

Then it got a little more heated. Logan's tongue ran across Rory's bottom lip, practically begging for her permission to enter. She hesitated ever-so-slightly, but then she gladly let him. His tongue began to explore her mouth, and hers pushed back against his tongue, beginning to explore his mouth as well. Then they began to let their hands wander. His hands pushed underneath her open coat and underneath her shirt, while hers pushed down so she could work her way to his belt.

As he pulled away from her lips and worked his way down to her collarbone, she suppressed a moan, starting to remember where they were.

"Logan," she said, not wanting him to stop. He ignored her and kept going, nipping at her neck, leaving small red marks that were sure to show up later.

"Logan," she said again, pleading, though not very convincingly.

"Hmm," he answered her, still not pulling away, but slowly working his way to her other side.

"Logan," she said smiling. "You do realize that we're in the middle of the hallway?" She then pulled on his hair signaling to him that he did something that felt really good with his tongue.

"Yes I do Ace," he said between kisses. "But what's wrong with a show to go along with their dinner."

"People have had enough shows today, Logan," she said, again trying not to moan. "They don't need another one from you. My rooms not that far from here, so can we at least go there?" She wanted him to come with her so badly.

"Yeah, come on let's go," he said. He grabbed her hand and they took off walking fairly quickly. When they finally got to the door of Rory's dorm room, they found that the door was locked. As she was digging her key out of her purse, Logan wrapped his arms around Rory from behind and started nipping at her ear.

Rory lost her sense of concentration and completely forgot what she was looking for in her purse. She turned to face him and he once again pinned her. He didn't do anything, just pinned her against her door.

"Logan?" she asked trying to get his attention. He looked at her to show he was listening. "You seem like you're walking just fine." She laughed, and he joined in.

"Well," he said with a smirk on his face. "That's gonna change as soon as you get the door unlocked. It's kind of hard to walk when you're on a bed with a beautiful girl." He kissed her again, and she got the door unlocked as Logan said, "Finally."

"Oh," she said with a smirk that matched his. "Who said I'm gonna let you on my bed?"

"Me," he answered back. "I thought you were going to put up an argument about you being beautiful, because then I would have to kill you."

"Oh no," she said. "There's absolutely no argument for that. Three random guys told me that earlier and two out of three of them also made a vulgar comment."

"Yeah, well it seems like you're gonna have a few more vulgar comments coming," he said as they passed through the doorway to her room and she shut the door.


End file.
